Sweet Nightingale
by Sakura06
Summary: Mikan, I'm sorry. But i killed your father." the man said, tears fell down his eyes as he spoke those words. "I'm sorry, I love you, but I have to kill you, for revenge."she said as she stabbed him.she walked away. I am Mikan Sakura-daughter of a samurai
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Nightingale

By: Sakura06

Disclaimed!

Chapter 1: Her Vow

Sakura tree.

A vibrant significant of summer. Sakura tree, the bringer of joy in a couple. Sakura tree, my one and only tree.

Under that tree lies the remains of my father, my father-a great warrior, a great leader, a brilliant samurai… A wonderful father.

My eyes filled with the tears that are yet to be shed. But no, the daughter of a samurai should not cry. C..c..could not. But it was all too late the tears had already fallen.

She couldn't do it, she can't stop the tears from going, she is not worthy to be called the daughter of a samurai. Especially to _him_, the most honorable warrior of his time. She can't bear it anymore, she's so humiliated. Disgraced. Unworthy. _'otou-san_' a single petal landed on his grave. She knew it then and there she will never hold a sword, in honor of her father's memory. She has decided. No form of violent will enter their home. No one could ever touch her mother… or her. They will live in peace, just as how her father wanted her to have. That she vowed on his grave.

That was the vow of a smart five-year old girl.

The vow of Mikan Sakura.

_The sun has risen early, and set so soon. The hopes of a little girl as she sang to the moon. Under the moonlight, she watched him go. The man of her life, the fire to her soul._


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Nightingale

By: Sakura06

Disclaimed!

Chapter 2: The Life

"Okaa-san" a cheery brunette waited for her mother's return.

"Mikan-chan! You're home early." Yuka coed her daughter.

"School ended early today. So I went home and cooked dinner." The lively brunette replied enthusiastically. "Good girl"

Life at the Sakura residence was plain and simple. After the death of Yuka's husband the pair decided to leave the luxury of their house and leave in a more peaceful place. And so they did, they managed to survive the war healthy and safe, not to mention alive.

It was two years after the death of Mikan's father and she has lived with her oath. She never held a samurai's sword. Though she still kept the one that her father had given her ages ago. It was kept in the darkness of the secret compartment of her home locker.

As much as she wanted to have his father's own sword, unfortunately, she can't. The said sword was never found. And probably will forever be lost in the darkness of the past. But she did long, longed for the day that she could finally see and touch her father's sword, and keep it in the safety compartments of her locker—together with her sword.

"Okaa-san, how was your day?" the brunette asked as she and her mother sat at the mahogany table.

"It was great Mikan, and how was yours?" was Yuka's gentle reply.

"Not good, I failed math…again." She complained as she ate her teriyaki dish. "I wish I was a bit smart enough, to just pass my exams." She honestly and hopefully added.

Yuka still hadn't got over with her husband's sudden death, and obviously (for her), so was Mikan. After his death, Mikan's intelligence slowly disintegrated just like the body of her father. It all remained as a mystery for her, the way Mikan acted. It must have been THAT traumatic for her. She thought. But it still made her proud that Mikan's innocence remained.

"Don't worry dear, you'll get over it someday." She encouraged her daughter as her eyes deepened with emotion at the sight of the girl.

"Hai!"

This was the life at the Sakura residence, as they lived in a medium-sized two-storey house, fit for the use for two people. Although it did not occur to the others that the two Sakura's were very rich. As their treasure from her husband's money can support a whole country in a year-long crisis. But, since they were keeping a low profile, the money must be kept. For fear that some sort of enemy might trace their location and threaten both of their lives.

So there they lived. In the shadows, in the silence and in…_caution._


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Nightingale

By: Sakura06

Disclaimed!

Chapter 3: The Postman

The moon was shining proudly at the sky when a loud bang was heard in the doorstep of the Sakura residence.

"Matte" Yuka shouted as she wore her robe to shield herself from the coldness of the night. "What is it?" she said as she opened the door. She nearly gasped at the sight of the man

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked startled at the familiar man's presence.

"Believe me Yuka, it wasn't that hard to find you and your daughter." The man said.

"What brought you here then?" she asked worry was evident in her tone.

"Grave news." The violet eyed man replied in a hushed tone "but it cannot be discussed here…it's too risky." The man added as Yuka immediately let him in the comfort of their little home.

"What is it?" she asked rather impatiently at the long delay.

"Trouble, the organization's after you and your daughter." The man urgently replied as he cautiously glanced at his sides for any sign of mischief.

"Why? I thought the war has long been over?" she cried as she hugged her body close to her.

"We thought wrong. There was just a sudden truce after the death of your husband, but they had reinforcements ready, as they silently and patiently waited for the right time to attack." The man bent over to soothe her feelings "The young emperor has gone hiding, and the three Royalé Regalia has also been long lost."

"Then what do they want from us?" she asked in between her sobs.

"Rumors say that your late husband kept one or two of the Royalé Regalia and seeks for the two of you to show the organization where the sacred Regalia are."

"But we know not of such a thing!" Yuka began her protest as the thought of vicious men hunting her and her daughter for something they did not have any knowledge of.

"I believe you Yuka. But I don't think they will" the blonde replied.

"Oh, what are we to do?" Yuka restrained her gasps and cries into soft hiccups.

"Leave, leave this place Yuka. They already know of your hiding place. And are not hesitant to come here and take the two of you by force." The man urged the woman to do so.

"No." was her only reply. Not that she has nothing to say but because she couldn't. The thought of living a peaceful life now ended. As ungrateful events flashed before her eyes that sent a thick clump of air stuck at her throat, preventing her speech.

"No Yuka, you must understand. You must leave now, while you're still safe—" but he was sternly cut off.

"I'm not going to live in hiding, I've done so in the past and look what that led to" she pointed out.

"But your child Yuka, what about her?" he insisted hoping that the little girl would at least lighten up the woman's heart.

"Take her with you." She said. The man being startled by her abrupt decisions wasn't sure what to say.

"But—"

"Please, she'll be a lot safer with you than with me."

"Yuka…"

"I beg you, for old time's sake." She said with eyes filled with sadness at the thought of her only relative away from her care.

"Fine." He gave in "But what will you do?" he asked plainly out of curiosity and thoughtfulness"

"I will do what I can do best. I'm an alliance with you." She said assuring the man the goodness of her intentions "And if I'm with Mikan, it will only make things easier to them, so take Mikan with you."

"Yuka—" not giving him a chance to speak she led him to a room where he would sleep.

"You BOTH will leave first thing in the morning. You can't possibly leave now, you're tired." She said then left. Sensing defeat, he agreed.

The crack of dawn came and Yuka bade goodbye to the blonde and Mikan. The child's eyes were red and puffy as realization filled her head, that she may never see her mother again. Knowing that the reason was due to the danger that the enemy had threatened. She couldn't bear the thought of losing another relative.

"Okaa-san." She cried.

"Listen Mikan, it will all be alright so don't cry baby. Smile, for me Mikan always wear that smile on your pretty face. For as long as you continue to smile, I'll never be dead. I Will live." Yuka told her daughter before the two turned to leave.

Mikan tried to smile at her mother, but the tears never stopped falling. "Good girl. Now take care and goodbye." She said after one long hug.

"Take care of her Narumi. Take care of my child." She said.

"Mikan stop your crying, remember, that you are a daughter of a samurai." She added as they turned to leave. Out of her life, out of her world. Tears fell as she rushed through the room.

Narumi and Mikan proceeded to Yuka's father. The old man willingly accepted the child and swore to take care of her if it means taking his own life with it.

"Thank You, oji-sama" Narumi bowed for the nth time.

"It is nothing young man, I'll be happy to have my grand daughter home." He smiled sweetly at the shy girl inside the room.

"Well then, I shall take my leave oji-sama. I'll come and visit when I can" Narumi bowed for the last time and left.

"O..oji-san?" Mikan said through the silence.

"Yes Mikan?" the old man replied.

"Why did they leave me?" her innocence was once again taking over her "Does okaa-san not love me anymore?" the child's questions and tone touched the old man to the core.

"No Mi-chan, they love you very much. But right now they have to leave you. To let you live." The old man knew he was being too straight with the child but he knew it must be done, for the child to not be so ignorant with her life.

"Mi-chan" her grandfather said sweetly handing the young girl some sweets. "Smile, for your smile brings light even in the darkest times of the day."

"Hai, oji-san" Mikan replied.

A couple of days passed since Yuka was left alone. It was midmorning when the usual mail was to be delivered and there was a soft knock on her door.

She opened the door and saw the man in a blue coat. "Mrs. Yuka Sakura?"

Yuka nodded. "I have mail for you." Yuka extended her arm to reach for the envelope but found herself stuck within the cold wall and a sword.

The next thing she knew she was sent backwards with a large hand as more men entered the house searching for the Royalé Regalia and for her child.

When they found none they turned their anger towards her.

"Where are the Royalé Regalia?" the man asked

"I don't know what you are talking about." He smacked her in the face.

"Where is your daughter?" the same voice asked gruffly.

"Gone… far from the likes of you!" she spat at the man's face. And that was the last thing she remembered before darkness took over.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Nightingale

By: Sakura06

Disclaimed!

Chapter 4: Turning Point

Mikan was left in the care of her grandfather after Narumi's news. Eight years has passed since then, and the man named Narumi rarely visited her. Her relationship with her Oji-san grew more and more each day. And now, she lay teary-eyed beside her grandfather's bed.

"Oji-san" Mikan cried

"Mi-chan, take care of yourself. Wait for Narumi to fetch you and he'll take care of you from that day on. Don't worry he's a nice person. You'll discover yourself to the place where he is in…" he breathed deep due to lack of air "…you may even find your okaa-san, and discover your inner pow…er." he stopped to rest…probably forever.

"Ojii-san!!!" she cried even more as the old man set his eyes closed for eternity. "Mikan-chan, gomen-ne." Narumi said as he gently ushered Mikan beside him.

"Doshite? Doshite Ojii-san!" she cried

"Mikan. Ikuzo, let go." Narumi's blue eyes stared deeply into her brown orbs.

"Narumi-san…" Mikan cried

"Mi-chan, you are a daughter of a samurai." Narumi reminded her calmly. "…Be tough. And smile like your okaa-san and ojii-san wanted." He smiled at her at patted her head in fatherly manner.

"Hai, arigatou. Demo, Okaa-san left me, Ojii-san left me. How can I be sure that you won't Narumi-chan?" the 15 year old girl asked.

"Mi-chan…" Narumi said emotionally, "wherever we are, whenever it is, we are always with you. In the deepest and most sacred part of your heart."

"Naru-chan… Arigatou." Mikan said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Come mi-chan, we must burry your grandfather, your new home awaits."

_Not again_, she thought _why must I live in hiding, why? After the death of Otou-san my life became a mess. Okaa-san gone, grandpa gone. Now I fear that even Narumi-san will be gone. Why, Kami-sama. Why must they all leave me? Why do they make me cry? When they all know that a daughter of a samurai must not cry. Why Kami-sama_. And she drifted off to bed as she and Narumi went on the way to Gakuen Alice.

Where her questions will be answered.

Narumi's POV

'Gomen-ne Mikan-chan, your life has been too hard. But I hope that you'll understand that there is a reason for everything. But for now, Mi-chan, just be tough.' I said to myself as I pulled up a blanket over her shoulders.

"Mama…" a small voice rang through my ears. 'She's still crying in her sleep'

After doing so, I gazed up at the sky and said "Whatever your purpose is, Kami-sama, I hope it's for the best."

_Yuka…_

Stay safe…

END OF POV

MIKAN'S POV

I woke up and found myself in a comfortable room. The room was designed in a girly manner filled with frills and pink colored things. 'This must be my new room' I said to myself as I gazed around the room that suited my taste. 'Narumi-san sure do knows my type' I smiled to myself as I smelled bacon cooking downstairs. I lazily stumbled down the bed and went to the kitchen. Oddly enough I know where it was. Well, the scent helped me a lot.

I smiled as I saw a familiar blonde wearing a pink apron.

"Ohaiyo Mikan-chan" the blonde told me. My smile widened as I greeted him with the usual 'good morning' and seated myself in the oak table for breakfast.

_This is the first day of grandfather's death _I thought to myself as my breakfast was being served by Mr. Narumi. I felt like crying again but I know deep down that I mustn't _I don't want jii-san's soul haunting me._ I shivered at the thought.

_Jii-san, okaa-san wanted me to smile. So I'll do nothing but smile._

I was too pre-occupied with my thoughts that I didn't realize that Mr. Narumi was talking to me, and judging by his looks, it seemed important.

"Mi-chan…" he told me seriously. I'm not used to this side of him. I wanted him to revert back to his old self, revert. Revert. Revert.

"Mi-chan listen, you will be transferred to Alice Academy in a couple of months from now on"

That perked up my interest and I turned on my full attention to him, half-heartedly leaving my wish for him to revert back.

"And the school will also be your new home…" he said seriously, the slightest trace of cheerfulness was gone.

_Is this the real… him?_

"Are you abandoning me?" I asked calmly. Practicing my self control and the etiquette I have mastered while my father was still alive…

_Father…_

"Mi-chan it's not like that… I—"

No, here he goes. Here's the 'I'm busy and I'll come back soon' excuse that I've read often in some books with orphaned main-characters.

"Stop!" I told him heartlessly "There will be no need to put me in the orphanage, if you don't want me here. Fine I'll leave." With that I stood up going to my room.

"Mi-chan, it's not like that!" he said grabbing my arm preventing any movement from me. He locked his eyes with mine and said "I'm not. Don't go."

He sure looked convincing, but I knew better. He just wanted my money—the money of my father.

"Sakura. Call me Sakura"

I pulled my hand away from him as fast as I could, shock was evident in his eyes. _You can't get me that easily._ I glared at him.

"Lies." I told him. "If you want me to leave, then I will." I glared at him even more. _This has been the first time I've ever glared at someone and I don't like it. Oh well…_

"Mikan-chan, Don't!" he shouted as I went to my room and shut the door tight. I gathered up my things and prepared to leave.

After an hour or so, I was ready to leave. The man outside stopped banging at the door ages ago. Not that I cared.

I grabbed my bag and secured my sword in my coat. I know I will not use it, but it felt comfortable there at the moment.

I stepped out of the room, my defenses are at its highest level. I don't know why, natural instincts I guess.

"Mi-Sakura-san, please don't go. You've got it all wrong." Narumi told me seriously.

_So that is really the real him eh?_

"Got what wrong?" I asked calmly.

"Please, Sakura-san. Evil people are after you." He informed me, like I'm going to believe that

"Don't worry, Mr. I can handle them. I am, after all a daughter of a samurai. Besides, I have to get rid of the devil with me now. Ja!" and I left.

"MI-chan…" Narumi's voice trailed. "You _are_ Yuka's daughter." He smiled and dialed someone on the phone.

"Change of plan. She's out of my care now. And she's got a pretty interesting personality under her sleeve. Get her before the organization does. Hayaku!" and he snapped his phone shut.

I entered a small motel and booked a unit for two nights. _This should keep me hidden at the moment._

Well, that was the plan. But the plan did not include people carrying guns and threatening me to come with them. _Is this what they call… kidnapping?_ I asked myself ignoring the gun pointed at my direction.

"Ms. Sakura, we are tired. Don't even try to run, you're alone and you're surrounded." The man said to me as another one advanced in my direction.

Fear ate up the rest of me. I looked at both my sides and found an empty hallway. _Where are the people when I needed them? _I asked myself uncomfortably. As I continued to step backwards at the approaching man.

_That's it three. Two. One. RUN!_ And I ran as fast as I could, abandoning my things behind. Heck they are at the motel in the first place so I can just get them later, if there will be a later for me. Oh well, that doesn't matter, all that matters is to run and save my neck.

A bullet nearly shot me and one man caught up with me easily. _Damn. Is this the 'evil' Narumi was warning me?_ I felt a pang of guilt build up inside me.

_So he was saving me all along? How stupid can I get?_ I scolded myself as the guilt built in much deeper as the second passed. A guilt that I have to deal with later on, once I escape this escapade.

_If I'll escape…_

Someone grabbed me by the arm and I yelped in pain. The man had purple eyes and red hair. I turned to face him and he hugged me for a moment before saying "Come, come with us. Sakura, Mikan."

I shivered at his touch a sign telling me that I should not agree, to which I did, I told him to let me go. And I struggled out of is grasp.

The man looked at me shocked. But then smiled gently "Interesting"

"Let her go, Reo." Another voice said behind me. I turned around and saw…

_Neko-chan?_

The man was wearing a black cat-like mask that reminded me of my pet. I smiled as I noticed the man behind him.

"Narumi-san!" I cried.

"Yo." He replied like nothing happened.

The man with the mask attacked the redhead and in an instant the man fell down. _I don't get it how could a man like him be defeated by a child like Neko-chan?_

"HAYAKU BAKA!" Neko-chan shouted at me and urged me to follow Mr. Narumi and I did.

"Take care." I said to him as he and the redhead battled in combat.

"Kuro Neko, reinforcements will come shortly hold him until then." Narumi said before we entered the black limousine.

I glanced awkwardly at the man beside me. He caught my gaze and smiled sweetly at me. The guilt was hunting me again.

"Uhmn, Narumi-san, gomen!" I said to him. Tears flooded my eyes as I felt him keep me into his warm embrace.

"Shh, none of it was your fault Mi-chan. You're just as stubborn as your mother." He laughed gently and patted my head.

"There, there, cry all you want, no one can see you, now." He said as I cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Nightingale

By: Sakura06

Disclaimed!

A/N: terribly sorry for the late update. Oh well, here's chap 5, where Mikan enters Alice Academy. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Dulce Domum! (Home, Sweet Home)

Narumi and Mikan sat at an old wooden table at the center of the room decorated with the usual pink theme she liked. Narumi sat across Mikan cross-legged and dressed with a dress-like thing embroidered with plenty of frills. Aside from his unusual attire, he was wearing a smile on his face.

"Mi-chan I'm sorry from the way I acted yesterday, I must've scared you, right?" Narumi said gently to the girl she's with. Gently so as to not startle her like last time.

Mikan merely bowed her head in shame and in agreement to what Narumi had just said. "it is I who should apologize Narumi-chan. I acted violently and even treated you in such a way that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Narumi's smile even became a lot bigger and his eyes deepened with emotion "Don't blame yourself Mi-chan, it was just a misunderstanding, and I obviously shocked you with the serious side of me."

"..That made you think that I was a bad man, right?"

Mikan nodded again. Then silence followed immediately.

"Mi-chan, I want you to listen carefully. We are at Alice Academy where you will further continue your studies. It's just like your normal school except that the students in this school are the sons or daughters of famous people, making the security the best around the world." Narumi explained.

"Since your mother seeks your protection you will live here and shall wait for further decisions. Now, your mother entrusted your safety to me so please don't run away." Narumi pleaded.

"Yes." Mikan responded feeling quite uneasy with all these formal talks.

She glanced outside and saw snowflakes falling from the sky, she smiled to herself. _Christmas is here let us all feel the holiday cheer._ The statement entered her mind automatically and her smile faded into a scowl.

_They say that Christmas is for children, but all I remember are broken thoughts, broken hopes. It was this very season that someone decided to take her father away from her. Christmas: a time of cheer, a time of smiles, a time to forgive, a time to love… but now, for her, it's a time to mourn, and to seek revenge._

She looked back at Narumi who became silent for quite some time now and Mikan wasn't even aware of that fact, as she looked at Narumi with a change of expression.

Narumi averted her eyes and said "This was the time, right?"

Mikan need not answer, she knew pretty well that he knew the answer. She also knew that he only said that to imply that he had noticed her change of mood. But dumbly and out of the blue she answered

"Yes"

"And you're grieving." He said once more.

"Who wouldn't? They took him away from me, they took my mother from me, and oji-san died all at this time. I hate it." She said angrily at the ground.

"Do you seek revenge?"

Mikan fell silent for her answer is unknown. She wanted to have revenge but at the same time she doesn't.

"Mikan the bloody battlefield is not a place for you, let time sort things out."

_Time…_ she sneered _was also one of the things that tore her apart._

Narumi wanting to dismiss the topic said "You will attend this prestigious school tomorrow, since you fit the requirements accordingly. This will be your special star dorm." He pointed at the huge room and Mikan gawked in awe.

_It was a long time since I had this much space in my hands._ She thought.

"Soh-ka"

"You will attend this school like any other school. Your identity will be hidden if you wish." He said with a smile.

Mikan gladly returned the smile and said "Thank you."

Narumi turned to leave after handing a card to her, indicating her monthly allowance and the things she needed were to be paid under the Academy's accounts. She smiled and thanked him again. As he was about to leave Mikan asked. "Narumi-san where will you go?"

_She's afraid of being left all alone again. _Narumi thought, and then smiled "To my dorm. I'm a teacher here. See you, Mi-chan!" and he left.

Joy filled her heart as the thought of being left faded into thin air. She gazed around the room and smiled, after making dinner for herself, she slept.

DREAM…

The sky was painted blood red. The surroundings seemed foreign to her eyes as she gazed around her house, or rather, what was left of it. She searched the garden for a familiar figure, longing to be at the hands of her beloved.

She ran and ran around the place, ignoring the vows of disagreement of her so-called guards. Though not one of them dared to stop her, feared with the consequence if her anger might brake out of control.

They all sighed at her talent and wondered if it was the child who needed protection or her opponent due to her rage.

Sigh.

The girl felt skeptical for after at most an hour of search, she found no one. She tried hard to avoid people who are clashing their swords and throwing wild curses at one another. But some things can't be helped as she fought a man about her age.

She swung her sword swiftly and expertly perfectly disarming the man and bringing her sword near his throat she said "Where's my father?"

"Dead." He replied sourly.

The man fell down after receiving a gash on his back. The blood gushed quickly and the man lost all consciousness. The woman left and resumed to her former mission.

At a turn she made near the river bend her heart nearly skipped a beat as she saw the image of her father being stabbed by a sword. She screamed and ran to his side, her mother came right after her and took the place of her husband in fighting the man.

The child's mother's anger was beyond measure as her every stroke implies revenge to her husband's death.

The child remained motionless as the tears continued to fall.

End of DREAM

Mikan woke up at the dead of the night her face was wet with tears and her body was shivering wildly due to fear. She decided that a quick walk will help her calm down for a moment so she did.

Grabbing the book that her father used read to her she went out of the dorm and took a quick walk around the place. Feet feeling a bit sore from all the walking, she decided to sit at the nearby tree and read her book in peace.

The book was a story of a samurai who lost his way home after a battle. As the Samurai, Mitsukaru Sakamoto in search of his way home, encountered plenty of trials, but also met love along the way. The story showed a great deal of sacrifice, drama, hope, courage and surrender.

Even though Mikan had read the story several times before, she can't help but read it again. For the story eases her loneliness and her longing for her father, and now, for her mother.

A figure came out at a corner and she saw a bleeding man severely bruised. Mikan approached the man and helped him to the school's hospital, she found it easy thanks to the help of the man.

The doctor's hurried over to the man's needs and they ushered Mikan back to her room ignoring her persistent questions about the man.

Narumi sat cross-legged at her bed, worry was printed across his face but quickly disappeared at the sight of Mikan. He lunged in for a tight hug.

"Mi-chan where have you been? I have been worried sick. I went to check on you, but found an empty bed, where have you been?" Narumi panicked explaining his feelings, though nobody did ask what his feelings were.

"Narumi-san I just went for a walk." Mikan said innocently as she gazed at his face still with some seaweed wrap. "Demo, Narumi-san I saw a man enter the school and he was badly injured. I accompanied him to the hospital. What happened to him?" she asked.

His facial expression changed as he avoided her eyes.

"Go to sleep Mikan," he said gently "You still have school tomorrow."

"Hai, Oyasumi!" she said gleefully.

"Oyasumi."

Inside the Classroom

"Ohaiyo class!" the round glassed teacher said to the noisy class. The class quickly grew silent as one of the most terror teacher around the campus settled into their room.

"We have a new student today." The terror teacher, with a frog on his shoulder said coldly to the class. "You will all treat her nicely and make her feel at home."

"You may enter." He said a little bit gentle than what he was a minute ago. Lucky for him no one noticed aside from the eyes of a famous blackmailer named Imai, Hotaru.

A girl with auburn hair and large chocolate brown eyes entered the room and captured most of the student's attention without actually trying. She has a body like that of a goddess and a smile that could melt a heartless person's heart at first sight.

"Ohaiyo minna-san!" Mikan said cheerfully to the 'attentive' class. "I am Mikan Sakura, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at them all.

The class was hypnotized by her smile.

"This is Sakura, Mikan our new transfer student. She is the daughter of—" but Jinno was cut-off by Mikan.

"..Of my father and my mother and the granddaughter of my oji-san." Mikan butted cheerfully.

Jinno nodded in approval. As the class roared with laughter at her 'joke'

"Well Ms. Sakura. You may sit at the back of the third row. Your seatmate seemed to be late-again." He said clearly irritated.

Mikan stared in confusion as she proceeded to her assigned seat. She tried hard to ignore the 'odd' if not scary stares of her new classmates.

_I don't get it_ she thought. _They were friendly a while ago…_

"Let us now begin our lesson." The teacher said silencing the class.

As if on cue, the door banged loudly as a group of handsome young men entered the room. the girls in the room squealed at the sight of them which irritated the men, Jinno, Hotaru and Mikan.

'Who are these men?' she said to herself as Jinno cleared his throat and glared at the infamous latecomers.

"Well it was nice of you to join us, young men. Now, if you hastily proceed to your assigned seat. Classes will begin." He said glaring at a certain raven haired man who seemed to be the leader of the group. As to which, he is.

"Whatever" the raven haired men said

They all proceeded to their seat after their leader.

Mikan turned her gaze outside the window and smiled at the sight of the birds flying at the distant sky.

_Someday I'll be like them… Free_ she said to herself.

She noticed that somebody sat beside her and turned to look at who it was. To her surprise it was one of the latecomers.

"Ohaiyo." She said to him.

"Who is this ugly little girl?" The man asked his companion and received a shrug in return.

"She's Mikan Sakura our new student. Mikan this arrogant bastard over there is called Natsume." A voice said in front of them.

"Ohaiyo Natsume-kun" Mikan greeted with her usual smile.

"Figures." He said, then buried his face behind his manga.

Mikan chose to ignore him as her eyes went back to the window that now held thick snow preventing her to see the view outside. She pouted cutely.

'Jinno-san, please proceed to the principal's office immediately. I repeat, Jinno-san, please proceed to the principal's office immediately.' The radio broadcaster announced.

Jinno adjusted his glasses then said to the class "That will be all. You may use the rest of the time as you wish. And no MISCIHEF!" he added planting a glare on Natsume's Manga.

Jinno left and three people went to Mikan's seat and introduced themselves.

"Uhm, Sakura-san." Mikan faced the man and smiled.

Yuu blushed a hundred shades of red at the sight of her smile.

"I'm Yuu, the c…class representative. Uhm, if you have any questions you are free to ask me." He said while stammering.

"Ohaiyo Yuu-kun." She said.

"And I'm Anna and she's Nonoko, we're twins!" the pink and the blue haired girls chorused.

"Ohaiyo Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan." Mikan Smiled at them all.

"Ne, Ne Mikan chan. I was wondering if you could hang with us later." Nonoko asked.

"That would be great, Mikan. " a voice said behind her.

Mikan turned around at the familiarity of the voice and was surprised to see "H..Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded a faint smile graced her features.

Mikan's smile widened "It has been a long a long time since I saw that smile of yours Hotaru-chan" Mikan said seriously before lunging herself at Hotaru grappling her like a big teddy bear.

The class was shocked at Mikan's actions "uhm, Sakura-san. Are you related to Hotaru in any case."

Mikan nodded "She's my..." She said gleefully not letting go of Hotaru in her death grip.

BAKABAKABAKA

Mikan was hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

"Friend."

"Itai, Taru-chan. So you still have that gun ne?" Mikan said sweatdropping.

"Mikan-chan Daijabu?" Anna Asked knowing vaguely how the gun hurts.

"Yes," Hotaru answered emotionlessly "And it's upgraded." She sneered.

Mikan smiled as she stood "So that explains why it hurts a lot more than before." She said smiling.

"uh huh." Mikan heard before standing beside Hotaru.

"Ne Taru-chan, I'm so glad you're here. Now I finally feel like I'm at home." Mikan said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Hotaru smiled and said "Dulce Domum! Mikan, Dulce Domum!"

"Dulce Domum, Taru-chan" she replied.

"Shut up, loud mouth." The guy named Natsume said coldly to Mikan.

Mikan stared at him then smiled as he glared at her. "Ne Taru-chan, where's Suba-chan?"she asked innocently.

"He's at the hospital." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Ahh…"

Natsume's blood boiled as the feeling of being ignored surrounded him.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" he said coldly at Mikan

"Gomen-ne… Grumpy monkey-san" and she laughed as natsume reddened with embarrassment.

The class gaped in awe, since this was the first time The Natsume Hyuuga was embarrassed in his whole life.

"Why you! Do you know who I am?" he shouted at Mikan.

"Uh, not quite much. You're the arrogant Natsume Hyuuga, second son of Hyuuga, Yukihiro. Heir to the clan. Has one older brother and one younger sister. Skilled in martial arts. A genius compared to the others of your age, a genius perhaps near the borderline of insanity. Short-tempered and has the sickness known as insomnia. But sleeps rather well when in his favorite bear print boxers… uhmn, did I miss anything Hyuuga-san?" Mikan said knowledgeably as she gazed at the ashamed man before him.

The class roared with laughter. Whether or not what she said was true, it doesn't matter, it was funny all the same. They thought.

"Tch."

_Darn it, why you!_

"Oh well Taru-chan, Minna-san, Hyuuga" Mikan said with a grin "I'll be on my way, ja-ne!"

She waved goodbye and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Nightingale

By: Sakura06

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it. Delivers some home-baked cookies with hot cocoa and marshmallows on top. The story will get a little bit complicated starting at this point, but, don't worry it's within the plot.

I would like to thank tearing rain for the comments. Well, I'll admit that I've been a bit lazy…and stuffs? But, I'll try to remember that in future.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimed!

Chapter 6: The Academy

Mikan stepped out of the room and sighed as she proceeded to the hospital to visit Hotaru's elder brother, Subaru, or Baru-chan as she often calls him.

"Good morning ma'am may I please talk to Dr. Imai please." She said politely at a nurse aging her mid-20's.

"Yes, please follow me." And without another word she walked to the end of the corridor with Mikan behind her. They stopped at a huge white painted door and the nurse let Mikan in after several knocks. After which, she left.

"Ohaiyo Baru-chan" Mikan greeted happily at the man who was sitting behind his desk with some piles of papers in his hands. The man smiled slightly his eyes shone lightly at the sight of her.

"Sakura-sama how have you been?" he asked as Mikan settled in one of the leather chairs across his desk.

"Please Baru-chan, call me Mikan. We've known each other for like 10 years! And as to your question I'm fine, thank you." She replied with a smile.

"Very well, Mikan-sama, how may I help you?" he asked with much respect for the girl.

"Pills." She said urgently. "Lot's of 'em" he looked at her intently, as she placed an innocent smile on her lips, but the authority and the seriousness were reflected in her eyes.

"Very well," he said after a sigh and gave her the pills. "Anything else?" he asked when he saw her facial expression that looked like she was about to say something.

"Uhm, ano, Baru-chan…" she said cutely "There was this man who was sent here last night. And uhm, I was wondering if I can… uhm, ano talk to him." She stammered her explanation, for what reason? No one knows why.

Subaru looked at her cute face and thought _with a face like that? Who could resist?"_

"How could I possibly say no?" he said lighting her mood as he handed her a piece of paper.

"Arigatou!" she said as she stormed out of the room.

--

"E-to uh, room 704… ah here it is." Mikan knocked then entered the room.

"Natsume, is that you?" the man behind the curtain said.

"Uh, a-no. Gomen-ne, demo, I'm not that arrogant bastard." She said hiding herself behind the cream curtains. The blonde lifted his head at Mikan's direction.

Mikan bit her lower lip as she hid herself beyond the curtains "Who are you?" he asked with a sweet and gentle voice.

"I'm Mikan Sakura." She answered behind the curtains.

The blonde laughed and told Mikan to come closer, she did, and the first thing that caught her attention was her dreamy azure eyes. _What wonderful eyes._ She thought as she felt herself calmed with those eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi" the blonde introduced himself to Mikan as he tried to sit down at the edge of the bed.

"Uh… Nogi-san. I think you better lie down." She said urgently.

"Nonsense." He replied smiling. Mikan turned a hundred shade of red.

_This guy is so cute…_

"Sakura-san, are you new here? How come I haven't seen you before?" Ruka asked giving his full attention to the girl.

"I'm the new transfer student, Nogi-san." She replied smiling.

"Oh. For a moment there I thought you were Natsume, secrecy is his forte you know." He informed her without the slightest intention of doing so.

"How do you know Natsume?" she inquired curiously

"He is my best friend, since, like the beginning of time" he said proudly.

Mikan was stunned. "UN-BE-LIE-VA-BLE!" she said ecstatically.

"What?" Ruka asked incredulously.

"E..eh… a-no, Nogi-kun. I just can't believe that an arrogant bastard like him will be a best friend of a kind and thoughtful person like you." She said with a face so adorable with matching puppy dog eyes.

_Damn, this girl is just so cute… how could someone stay angry with her. SOOOO CUUTTTEE!_ Ruka thought as he stared at the girl.

"O…OK." He stammered as he avoided that cute face of hers to hide his forming blush. Without eye contact he asked. "What brought you here, Sakura-san?"

"Uhmn.. you probably don't remember. But when you arrived at the school in the middle of the night and bleeding someone helped you and led you to the hospital." She paused to land a curious gaze at Ruka.

His face was blank, no sign of emotion traveled his face as he continued to listen to Mikan. As Mikan was about to continue her talk ruka beat him to it. "You were that girl, weren't you?"

Mikan nodded. Hesitatingly Ruka muttered a small "Thank you" and Mikan noticed it but paid no attention to it at the moment.

"Uh, what were you doing? Or where did you go? Why were you hurt? Who did those to you?" she bombarded him with questions that she knew needed answers immediately.

"Uh…Te…Wait Sakura-san, one question at a time." Ruka sweat dropped "OK then, so to answer your first question, no I'll answer your second question first. I went to—"

But he was cut off by someone who entered the door, the two looked at the person both with irritated expressions on their faces.

"Ah, gomen-ne. But it is time to let Ruka-kun have his rest so that he could come to school tomorrow. The man said, his eyes had a scary expression. "And don't you still have class?"

Mikan shivered at his presence but stood up all the same. "Well, Ja-ne Nogi-san. Matta Ashita"

Mikan left the room with a slight bang and the man turned to face Ruka with a displeased expression on his face. Ruka avoided the man's eyes as he said/mocked "Aren't you going to check if I'm physically fit?"

The man smirked as he slapped Ruka in the face that sent him a few ways away from him. The man smiled at his pained face as Ruka attempted to stand. "Still a sadist, I presume." Ruka said bitterly feeling nothing but hatred for the man.

"Yes. _Ruka-kun_" The man replied coolly. The man sneered evilly as he sent another smack on Ruka's face. The moment Ruka's face touched the ground the man stepped on it.

"AHH…" blood spilled down his face. The man smiled sadistically and kicked him in his stomach. "Watch what your mouth says, if you wish to save your 'bestfriend' and might I add that 'little friend' of yours. She seems like a nice _toy_ to _play_ with.

"Persona you're a sick bastard!" he shouted as the figure that turned to leave. "Yes, and you will go to class tomorrow, whether the doctor permits or not, keeping you here for long will cause suspicion to your friend. Is that understood?" he said evilly before he truly left the room.

Ruka's tears fell as he struggled towards his bed. _Is this what it feels like?_ He said to himself as he watched the ceiling blur due to the tears that constantly fell down his cheeks.

--

MIKAN'S POV

I was running along the hallways as I tried but vaguely remember the way back to the classroom. 'Oh hell, only if this place wasn't gigantic!' I thought as I unconsciously slowed my pace.

'I wonder what class Nogi-san is…' without even realizing, I stopped in my tracks. Placing an arm to hold my chin as a worried face painted my features. 'Come to think of it, he knows Hyuuga so could he…be?'

"Oi, little girl." a deep manly voice spoke behind me, assuming that the person was referring to me I turned around for a look. And a hell of a look did I get, here, infront of me, stood a god!

His black hair was arranged in a stylish messy manner that shines as light touches it, he was about 6'2 in height making him taller than me by four inches. His strong torso that looked like it was saying, 'you're safe with me' in a silent, if not feudal way. His lips curved into an elegant smile giving me a perfect view of his cute dimples that lay below his star-shaped tattoo.

"Are you the new kid?" he said with his deep and relaxing voice "Is it Mickey, Minnie, Michi… ah, it's Mikan, isn't it?" I could just melt then and there 'He knows my name. Halleluiah!'

"Hai." I could feel my blush coming through, I just hope he doesn't notice, heaving out a sigh as I heared him say "Finally!"

I stared at him in confusion. "You have been a bad girl Mi-chan," he scolded me.

Okay, admirations over, I raised an eyebrow at him. "…skipping classes on your first day is against the scholl law, don't yah know?"

I smiled. "You're one to talk." "Oh well, I have been sent to find you, Narumi's kind and all but sometimes cruel might just be an understatement to him." He shivered at some thoughts.

Now I got curious "He turns serious all of a sudden that sends shivers down your spine"

"Exactly" he told me "Now let's get you to your class. By the way I'm Tsubasa, Andou."

'Andou…nice'

"Hn, Ikuzo star-chan." I giggled lightly as his eyebrows met. "Star-san?"

"Aha, you have a very cute star tattoo… so Kawaii." His face darkened for a moment then returned to his usual merriness. "Ah-ne Mikan-chan, star-chan sounds gay-like to me, just call me Tsubasa, or Andou, or Sempai if you want."

"Hai, Sempai."

"Good girl"

I smiled 'I like this man'

We chatted our way back to the classroom, I tried to ignore the creepy stares I receive from the people around me. 'Whatever they're thinking, I don't think its good' I shivered inwardly all the way until we reach my classroom.

"Here we are Mi-chan."

'I wonder if he knows. Well, it is possible, but will he tell me?'

"Mi-chan"

'Oh well, it's worth the shot.'

"MI-CHAN!!" tsubasa called for the nth time. "Uh?"

"We're here." He said half amazed.

"Ah, Arigatou." He turned to leave.

"Ne, Tsubasa-sampai, do you know Ruka-kun?" I asked.

He looked at me quite surprised but then nodded "Yes" "Do you know that he's in the hospital right now? I found him injured last night."

Tsaubasa's eyes widened "I…injured? Damn!" he cursed.

"Yes, do you know why?" I asked eagerly putting on a pout, in case he'll not tell me the answers.

"Well, yes I…do." He said softly "but…"

'Oh no, look at me' I pleaded in my mind 'please…' and he did.

"He has been doing…stuffs."

"Stuffs for—"

But we were interrupted by the loud bang on the door, I looked quite irritated at the person who opened the door and Tsubasa looked quite relieved. I looked at the blond with purple eyes wearing a weird looking dress with frills ' Oh, it's him' I sighed.

'This school is definitely hiding something'

"Mikan Sakura there you are I've been worried sick!" Narumi dragged me into a tight, very tight hug, almost neck-breaking perhaps."Thank you Tsubasa-kun for finding her" he told Tsubasa who bade goodbye and sent a smile towards my direction.

"C..can't breath" I choked.

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

"Taru-chan, Arigatou!" I said as I catched my breath. But then she pointed her baka gun at me.

'This cannot be good'

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

"Itai, Taru-chan." I whined.

Narumi and I entered the classroom, I was planning to go to my seat since my feet has been aching from all those running and walking but a hand pulled me back. I barely covered up the scream that formed around my throat.

I looked at Narumi-sa…erm sensei quizzically. I found the seat next to mine vacant for a moment I wondered where Hyuuga was, before I thought 'why do I care?' and plopped myself down the seat. I caught Hotaru's eyes on me and I smiled at her, she did not waver or falter in my eyes. She just merely gave a 'I'll-talk-to-you-later-look!' and understanding what she meant nodding my head submissively.

"uh…Mi-chan you need to find a partner in school, do you have anyone in mind?" Narumi asked after a while after he had recovered from Hotaru's BAKA gun.

I looked at him in confusion then frowned at the man situated at the door, the man with raven haired locks looked like someone dear to him had died. I scoffed at the word 'dear' thinking that no one would ever be 'dear' to him. Up to that moment I didn't know how wrong I was.

A brilliant idea came in mind. "Ne, Narumi-sensie, can Ruka-kun be my partner?"

The room became silent as every eye turned at my direction, all with different expressions on their faces. I tilted my head to the left and returned a confuse stare at all of them wondering what I've probably done wrong this time?

Heaving out a sigh I looked at Hotaru's direction, she looked at me with grieving eyes and if you look further…deep and seething anger was there. I looked at them with a 'what-the-hell-did-I-do-look?'

Natsume's glare didn't help one bit as he stiffly settled into the chair next mine emanating a very dark aura around him.

"Have I done something wrong?" I pouted cutely feigning to be oblivious of all their weird actions and notions.

"Uhm, Sakura-san." A voice came from somewhere in front, I haven't heard the voice before, but all the same I turned my attention to her. "Ruka-kun is…dead."

I laughed, clearly thinking it was a joke, though seeing their impassive faces, I stopped as Anna continued "Well, we think he is dead. Because he hasn't returned for almost a year now."

I looked at her, then to the class before saying loudly and clearly "Ruka-kun is not dead I saw him merely minutes ago."

The class was shocked. Natsume grabbed me by the neck and begun squeezing it none too gently. "H..Hyu…HYUUGA!" I shrieked as I squirmed out of his touch.

"Natsume!"

"Natsume-kun!"

"HYUUGA!"

I snapped and kicked him hard on the chest. Sending him a few ways away from me. Granting me my ability to breath before shouting at the top of my lungs. "Hyuuga you're such an idiot!"

I ran out of the room and left them all behind. 'some way to start the first day in school' I ran and ran avoiding people from here to there, running towards what seemed to be a forest before tripping down a stone and landed face forward the dry mud.

Almost noiseless footsteps stepped towards me, and I gazed tear faced at the masked man who handed his hands out for me to reach.

"Arigatou" I said taking the hand and taking a look at the man with pale skin and dark lips.

"You're welcome…Hime-sama." His cold voice rang in my ears.


End file.
